


laying next to you (thinking about you...)

by cosmicfrownies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, High School, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfrownies/pseuds/cosmicfrownies
Summary: Annette and Mercedes are having a sleepover and as they lay in bed together, Annette has some realizations.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	laying next to you (thinking about you...)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of laying in bed next to your best friend and realizing you're in love with her is so romantic and cute to me. I couldn't stop thinking about it all day, so I wrote this. 
> 
> Also, for the purpose of this fic, Annette is a junior in high school and Mercedes is a senior. I shortened the age gap so that they could both be high school students and make the ship... y'know, not underage...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I wrote this pretty quick and didn't look over it so...

Annette laid next to her best friend, the room was dark, but there was a bit of dim moonlight that came in through the blinds. She could make out Mercedes’ long, wavy blonde hair, it was so fluffy and soft. She enjoyed running her fingers through it as she did the older girl’s hair. Now, however, the two laid in silence. It wasn’t awkward. They were simply enjoying each other’s presence. 

Earlier that night they had painted each other’s nails, braided each other’s hair, and put on sheet masks. Mercedes had the cute ones with animal faces. Annette used one with a dog face and Mercedes used a cat one. They giggled as they looked at each other and then in the mirror as they saw how silly they looked. These nights were fun though. After a long and tiring week of school, they’d get together and have a sleepover. Not that Annette minded school, she really did love working hard, but these nights held a special place in her heart. Sometimes they’d have Ingrid over as well, but she wasn’t a fan of their “girly” activities. Annette believed that anybody could do what they did, really. 

After everything they had done that night though, they were tired. They had put their pajamas on, Mercedes wore a really cute nightdress with little cakes on it and Annette simply had a t-shirt with a baby lion on it and shorts, and got in bed. Of course Annette knew that this didn’t mean sleep. No, they would always lay there and chat, or just enjoy the silence and each other. Annette would stare at the ceiling and enjoy a peaceful moment next to her best friend. Her life was rather hectic, managing all of her school work for her advanced classes. Mercedes worked hard as well, but she took an easier course load. Annette was an over-achiever, at least according to most people.

Sometimes when Annette would stare up at the ceiling, even if it was just a vast canvas of darkness, she’d just think about Mercedes. Mercedes and her sweet, nurturing personality. Mercedes and her ability to cook or bake just about anything. Mercedes and her beautiful smile. She thought about Mercedes a lot, throughout the school day, while doing homework, while laying in bed. Surely people thought about their best friends all the time? It did get a bit distracting at times, but Annette couldn’t really get upset if it was Mercedes she was thinking about. 

She laid there, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what it might be like to kiss Mercedes. What would it be like to hold Mercedes in her arms? To be held by Mercedes? To be  _ loved _ by Mercedes? Mercedes did love her and Annette loved her back, they were best friends, it was natural for them to love each other. However, Annette didn’t think these feelings were entirely platonic. Laying there… thinking about kissing her best friend? Were Mercedes’ lips soft? Had she ever kissed anybody? Did Mercedes ever think about these things? A whirlwind of thoughts ran through Annette’s mind and she couldn’t help but wonder what Mercedes thought. She wondered if she was in love with her best friend. 

Annette couldn’t stop thinking about curling up to Mercedes and planting a kiss on her forehead, and cheeks, and… her lips. Surely her lips had to be soft. Annette couldn’t stop thinking about watching a movie with Mercedes on the couch as they sat there and snuggled and peppered kisses on each other. Annette couldn’t stop thinking about holding hands with Mercedes as they walked downtown on a date. Annette just couldn’t stop thinking about Mercedes and she couldn’t stop thinking about she  _ and _ Mercedes. 

She looked over to Mercedes who was still laying next to her. Mercedes seemed to be looking up at the ceiling as well. Annette wondered what she might be thinking about. Could she really share such feelings? Annette had to be in love with Mercedes, right? It wasn’t hard to believe, really. But laying in bed and just realizing that you’re in love with somebody? Annette found it rather strange. At the same time though, it wasn’t. This realization didn’t surprise Annette. It seemed so natural. Being in love with Mercedes just felt right. But she still couldn’t help but wonder… 

“Mercie?” Annette began in a whisper, turning over to face Mercedes once again. 

“What is it, Annie?” she asked. The soft whisper was like music to Annette’s ears. Her heart fluttered at the sound. 

Annette took a deep breath. “I think… I think I’m in love with you!” she whisper-shouted. It wasn’t much of a thought was it? It was a fact. 

Annette couldn’t really see Mercedes’ expression, but as she squinted in the dim light she saw Mercedes’ furrowed eyebrows. Annette frowned. Those furrowed brows quickly shot up however, and Mercedes’ eyes widened.

Mercedes began to speak, “Oh… Annie… that’s wonderful! I feel the same!” Annette knew she saw a soft, fond smile and she assumed that Mercedes’ eyes would have been sparkling if they were in a better lit environment. 

Annette blinked as the words truly hit her. Mercedes felt the same? Could she have really been thinking about the same things that Annette did? Imagining the same scenarios? 

“When you were looking up at the ceiling… is that what you were thinking about?” Annette asked. 

Mercedes giggled softly. “Yes, a little bit. I couldn’t help but to imagine what it might be like to kiss you,” she said. 

Annette felt her cheeks heat up even though her thoughts were the same. “Maybe we should find out?” she suggested a bit boldly.

“I’d like that!” Mercedes reached out to find Annette’s face in the darkness. It was a bit awkward, but she found it and cupped her hand around Annette’s cheek softly. She leaned in close and Annette felt herself drawn in. She could feel Mercedes’ breath on her nose as their faces got closer. 

Suddenly Annette felt Mercedes’ lips on her own, a tingle ran down her spine and there were definitely butterflies in her stomach. It was euphoric though. She wished she could truly see Mercedes’ face. Though as their lips slowly danced together in the moonlight, Annette closed her eyes, easing into the dance of two lovers. 

The feeling ended once Mercedes removed her lips from Annette’s. Annette caught her breath. She hadn’t realized that she had been holding her breath for so long. 

Mercedes giggled. “I love you, Annie.” 

Annette’s heart leaped at the words. They sounded so wonderful coming from her best friend and the girl she loved. She was so eager to shower Mercedes in affection, but despite her excitement, she was tired. 

“I love you too, Mercie.” She smiled fondly at Mercedes. “Goodnight.” She pecked Mercedes’ cheek, her own cheeks flushing at the contact. 

“Sweet dreams,” Mercedes said, wrapping an arm around Annette and holding her close. Annette knew that with such a lovely girl next to her, her dreams would be wonderful.

And her dreams were definitely filled with a certain sweet blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Thanks for reading! I love these two girls so much and I love the ship. It's just so wholesome, y'know?
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @cosmicfrownies.


End file.
